A Detective Story
by Freddy Adu
Summary: Robin Leaves The Titans to go back to Gotham. When he gets there he gets, Tangled in a mystery. Whith more twists then anything hes every done beofre. Can he solve this case, or die trying, all in a Detective Story! please Read and review


Teen Titans-A detective story Disclaimer-Robin and the teen titans are the property of DC comics  
  
Prologue  
  
It's been 1 year, since Terra and Slade were gone. The Titans, Have had many more adventures since then. Things were never really the same, after Terra, was turned to stone. The Titans were still close but, something was just different. The Titans, didn't have as much fun, as they used to. So on the night of their 3-year anniversary, they threw a party. They invited Aqua lad and Speedy to; Robin was on the roof of the tower. Starfire noticed this, and went to seek out her friend, finding him on the roof. Chapter 1- Boogey Nights  
  
Starfire: Robin, why have you separated from the festivities?  
  
Robin: (turns to Starfire) no Star, I just dun feel like having a Party.  
  
[Robin had gotten taller, since Slades demise; he now was 5 foot 6. He also had a bigger build as well.  
  
Starfire: [with a sad face] Why Robin, why do you not wish to party?  
  
Robin: I really don't want to talk about it Star, its just complicated. Star, Maybe you should go back in, with the others.  
  
Starfire: (with mad look on face) I will not (folds arms)! I would like to know, what troubles you Robin, Please!  
  
Robin: Fine then Star, I will leave if you won't, (gets up and starts walking for the door).  
  
Starfire: Robin... Robin!!!  
  
[Robin doesn't answer, and walks down the stairs, avoiding the other Titans in the process]. [He heads to his room, and gets some equipment, Raven appears outside his doorway).  
  
Raven: [with emotionless look on face], Robin...you okay (moves closer into Robins room).  
  
Robin: Im fine okay, im surprised you would care anyway.  
  
Raven: Starfire seemed pretty upset, after she came back form talking to you.  
  
Robin: I didn't mean to upset her; I have something's to take care of, back in Gotham.  
  
Raven: You know robin, we all have demons from our past, you are know different (puts hand on Robins shoulder).  
  
Robin: I have to go, Tell the other Titans to not follow this is personal [runs out door].  
  
{Raven watches Robin leave, and heads out back to the party].  
  
........................  
  
[One day later, Robin arrives at Wayne Manor; Alfred opens the door letting Robin inside].  
  
Alfred: [with big smile on face] Oh Master Grayson, its nice to see you again!!  
  
Dick: Hello Alfred [hugs Alfred], it's been a month since I last visited. Sorry about that its been busy Back in Jump city.  
  
Alfred: Im just glad to see you again sir, come in.  
  
(Dick walks in, when he enters, The house looks dark and lonely]. {He walks over to the sitting area, and looks around].  
  
Alfred: Is there a problem sir?  
  
Dick: No im just wondering where Bruce is.  
  
Alfred: (walks over to Dick), I know why you came back today. It's the anniversary, of your parent's death.  
  
Dick: Yea I.........  
  
[Before Dick could answer, the Bat signal appeared in the Sky]  
  
Dick: Alfred look, better get Bruce.  
  
Alfred: Master Bruce went to Egypt, in search of a Ras al gul.  
  
Dick: Who, I never heard of him before, so I guess it's just me. [Takes out Robin suit from backpack], Alfred its time to go to work.  
  
Alfred: Be careful Master Grayson.  
  
Before Alfred could finish, Robin was already out the door. Robin took his Robin cycle, to Gotham at top speed. As Robin flew through the Gotham streets, his mind seemed to wonder. He remembered Bruce, showing him how to use the batarangs, and how to swing from building to building. He finally arrived; he looked up, and took out his Bat hook. As he swung to the top of the Police station, he was expecting to find commissioner Gordon. As he arrived on the roof, he saw a younger man with red hair, who was tall and had strange eyes.  
  
Robin: Who are you [as he put away his Bat hook]?  
  
Man: Detective Matt Bluestone, [puts out hand to shake Robins].  
  
Robin: [doesn't shake Matt's hand], where the commissioner?  
  
Matt: Away, and I was expecting the Bat not a kid.  
  
Robin: [ignores Matt's comment] what's the problem?  
  
Matt: [starts walking around the Bat signal], You ever heard of Deacon Frost?  
  
Robin: No  
  
Matt: He runs a gang, in Gotham slums, a dangerous one. They deal in weapons, The Bat, was trying to stop them.  
  
Robin: Go on [folds arms].  
  
Matt: One hour ago, a weapons shipment was hijacked, it was Frost. Two cops were killed, and Frost stole two very dangerous weapons.  
  
Robin: What kind of weapons [unfolds arms]?  
  
Matt: I'm not sure, I do know if Frost stole them their highly dangerous. Here take this [gives Robin piece of paper]; this is address to source of mine. His name is Slam Bradley; He might know where Frost is hiding.  
  
Robin: Why don't, the police just go get the info from him then?  
  
Matt: We tried, but he's not telling, he might talk to you though. [With grin on Face], if he talks call me up with this. [Hands Robin walkey Talkey], Good luck kid.  
  
Robin: I'm not kid, my names Robin [does back flip off roof].  
  
[Robin swung to the address; it was a bad part of Gotham]. [A place, where you would find the hopeless, and the lost.] [He landed on top, of Slams Building, it was mest up.] [The streets, around the building, were infested with drug dealers, and homeless people.] [He entered a window, and walked inside, to slams apartment.] [He didn't bother knocking, the door was open, he wondered inside ready for anything.]  
  
Robin: Hello, Slam, anyone [takes out batarangs]?  
  
[A figure came out from the shadows, and starts firing gunshots at Robin]!  
  
Robin: Damn, [flips to avoid fire, lands behind kitchen counter]. I'm not here to hurt you!!  
  
[The figure does not answer, and continues to fire].  
  
Robin: not good, [jumps up, and throws two batarangs at figure].  
  
[The rangs hit the man, sending him falling to the ground in pain]. [Robin jumps over the counter, and pins the man with his legs]!  
  
Robin: [with mad look on face], are you Slam Bradley?!  
  
Slam: Yes, now get off of me boy!  
  
Robin: Why the hell were you shooting at me, [removes legs from Slams chest]?  
  
Slam: [gets up from the ground], I thought you were one of Frosts men. I'm sorry, now what are you doing here?  
  
Robin: I need info, On Frost and the hijacking.  
  
Slam: Trust me kid, maybe you should leave this one up to the Bat. You mess with Frost; you end up In Gotham Bay.  
  
Robin: [grabs Slam], listen Batman is not here, I am! So, you can either tell me, or I can tell the police about you carrying a gun!!  
  
Slam: [Thinks about it for a second], fine kid I will tell ya.  
  
Robin: Okay talk [lets go of slam]!  
  
Slam: The weapons Frost stole, were Blasters. I'm talking about, can blow holes threw mountains blasters here. Word on the street, is Frost is working for some new guy, some crazy guy.  
  
Robin: Give me a name.  
  
Slam: I dunno, all I know he's got Frost scared.  
  
Robin: Where is Frosts hideout?  
  
Slam: ha, you are crazy, Southside old.  
  
[Before Slam could finish he heard a noise coming form his refrigerator].  
  
Slam: You hear that [gets up and walks to refrigerator]?  
  
Robin: I do now, [follows slam to refrigerator].  
  
Slam: [Opens it up], oh shit its!  
  
Robin: Its what [moves slam out of the way]! A bomb oh man, we gotta get outa of here in 10 seconds!!!  
  
[Robin grabs Slam, and jumps for the window.] [The bomb blows sending them flying, Robin grapples a ledge slowing their fall]!  
  
Robin: Hold on, [they go flying into an alley]!!!  
  
[They land in an alley; Robin saves them by slowing their fall, with his Bat hook].  
  
Robin: [While getting up from ground], you okay?  
  
Slam: Fine [turns to Robin], you sure you want to go after this guy.  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
